


A night

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Thor and her work, Jane made a choice : her work ! Thor spent all his evenings alone and let Jane work all night long. Until this night. Why did he behave so strangely ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first fic: please send me comments !

"Jane ...Honey...please !"  
Puppy eyes, gentle kisses, soft tone.  
Jane sighed.  
Thor was so sweet ! He always took care of her, he listened to her, he even left his throne for her.  
The perfect man.  
No, demi god.  
Jane sighed again: it would be so nice to share his bed. They didn't make love for ages.  
She glanced at her work: she had to finish it. She was an astrophysicist after all ! She would discover how to recreate the bifrost; she would soon succeed , she knew it !  
Thor will understand, wouldn't he ?  
As always.  
She smiled to him and give him a hug:  
"Thor, forgive me, but I have to work. See you tomorrow, good night."  
Thor didn't try to convince her not to work.He hid his disappointment and went to bed.  
Alone.  
As usual.

 

Midnight.  
A shadow slid into the room.  
"Jane", a voice purred in her ear and she startled.  
Was she so focused that she didn't hear Thor come back ? His steps used to sound heavy and easy to recognize... And why did he come back ?  
She turned back to him and snapped:  
"Thor, I REALLY have to work !"  
His eyes narrowed. No gentleness in them, rather cold determination.  
"Hush, little Jane. You're wrong: time to pleasure ! "  
He kissed her hard, fighting for dominance. At the same time, she felt his hands slide under her shirt.  
Wait ! Where was her bra ? It seemed to have disappeared magically.  
He teased, pinched her nipples.  
Jane leaned unconsciously into him.  
He chuckled.  
Suddlenly he fell on his knees.  
Wet kisses.  
Ankle. Leg. Thigh.  
Up and up.  
He put away her knickers and ...  
OH MY GOD !  
Jane closed her eyes and arched back.  
It was the first time that he ...  
He was licking now and she moaned.  
Mouth. Teeth.  
She gasped. Pleasure overwhelmed her, like a wave.  
"Bedroom. Now." , she said in a husky tone.  
Thor left his head to look at her:   
" Bedroom ? What will the fun in there ? "  
And he gave her a mischievous smile.  
Mischievous ? It was so unusual in his face that Jane can't help feeling uneasy.  
But he quickly lifted her up and he crashed her into the wall. By reflex, she encircled his waist with her legs.  
No time to think anymore.  
Just pleasure, sensations and bliss.  
Rough sex.  
Against the wall.  
Bent on the desk.  
The couch.  
Jane discovered that she really liked this unexpected side of Thor.  
Really liked.

 

When Jane woke up, it was dawn.  
She was alone.  
She smiled lasciviously.  
What about a secound round ?  
She tiptoed to the bedroom. Thor was sleeping , gently snored.  
She whispered:  
"Thor, darling, wake up."  
He opened his eyes and beamed at her.  
" Honey, at last !"  
She grined:  
"This night was... exhaustive..."  
He looked at her in concern.  
" You should'nt work so hard, honey.You worked all night long , it's not good for you . "  
What ?  
Jane searched mockery in his face, but there was none.  
Why did he pretend she worked all night long ?  
Did he forget tle night they spent together ?  
She frowned.  
And she startled with realisation.

She KNEW.


End file.
